


Serendipitous

by after_midnightmunchies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, I promise its not as bad as it sounds, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/after_midnightmunchies
Summary: “Let’s get married…tonight.”The words are hummed into his ear almost wistfully, slender arms wrapped around his torso from behind. Shiro shifts slightly to raise an amused brow at his lover.“Did you really just propose to me by suggesting we get marriedtonight… inLas Vegas?”





	Serendipitous

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Just a little something I threw together for the birthday boy! Happy birthday, Shiro, you deserve all of the happy endings! <3
> 
> Inspired by [this adorable lesbian commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9XXgnktlj4) that brought me to literal tears the first time I saw it last year.

“Let’s get married…  _ tonight.” _

The words are hummed into his ear almost wistfully, slender arms wrapped around his torso from behind. Shiro shifts slightly to raise an amused brow at his lover.

“Did you really just propose to me by suggesting we get married  _ tonight…  _ in _ Las Vegas?” _

Lance shrugs, eyes trained on the dancing spouts of the fountain before them. The Bellagio Hotel’s fountain was the last place that they’d planned on visiting before their trip ended, the couple standing in the exact spot they’d met in two years ago.

“What’s wrong with that?” Lance asks innocently, gazing up at Shiro with those big ocean eyes.

“Well for starters, Vegas weddings aren’t exactly known for their lifelong commitments,” Shiro snorts, earning a chuckle of agreement from Lance. “But seriously, I,  _ we _ , couldn’t. Not while my parents…”

_ Not while my parents disapprove. _

Lance onto snuggles closer to his boyfriend. “Is that the only problem you have with the idea?”

Shiro brushes his fingers through Lance’s chestnut locks as he considers the question. He looks down to find Lance’s eyes already trained on him, baby blues glinting with hope.

“It is,” he says with a small smile, eagerly accepting the kiss his lover presses to his lips.

“Then let’s do it,” he whispers more firmly when they part. There’s a fire in his eyes that burns to Shiro’s core. “Let’s get married tonight.”

* * *

_ He sees the disdain in their eyes before he and Lance even walk through the door. His mother pulls him aside as his father shows Lance to the guest room on the other side of the house. _

_ “Friend of yours?” she asks with a polite grimace. He doesn’t miss the way her eyes zero in on the edges of the tattoo spanning his back that are visible past his sleeveless shirt. _

_ “Yeah, we met at school,” he lies easily. Lance is also a student, but he doesn’t need them to know they really met during a debaucherous trip to Vegas. “He couldn’t get a ticket home for the holiday, so I offered to let him stay with us.” _

_ “Home? Where is he from?” _

_ “Cuba.” _

_ “And his family is still down there?” The concern in her tone makes his eye twitch a little. _

_ “Yes, and they’re very happy. I got to meet his mother when she came to visit last month.” _

_ She hums and says nothing more, allowing him to enter fully. He throws his bags into his room and hurries back out, not keen on leaving Lance alone with his parents for too long. _

_ “What are you studying?” his father asks as he walks back into the living room. _

_ Lance stands tall and confident before them, flashing an easy smile in Shiro’s direction as he answers, “Political science and humanities. I actually met Shiro in our Advanced Political Theory class last semester.” _

_ “What do you hope to do with that?” his mother presses, arms crossed. _

_ “My dream is to become an ambassador to the United Nations,” Lance states proudly. “I want to help ease the relations between advanced and developing countries, like the United States and Cuba or France and Algeria. I think the humanities offer us greater insight to the human condition than even anthropology, and I hope to use my passion for both to make the world a better place.” _

_ Shiro’s heart melts at the bright grin on his boyfriend’s face. When Lance’s eyes land on him again, he mouths the words he’s only spoken to him once before. “I love you.” _

_ “That’s very…  _ noble  _ of you,” is all Shiro’s mother has to say on the subject. His father remains silent, though he asks no further questions. _

_ Later that evening, after Lance announces that he’s going to take a shower, Shiro’s parents pull him aside and express their distaste. _

_ “Have you seen his tattoos?” _

_ Shiro doesn’t mention how intimately he’s been acquainted with them. _

_ “Humanities? What is he, a hippie?” _

_ “He's studying political science, too.” Shiro shrugs, already able to tell where the conversation's heading.  _

_ “Your mother and I don't think he is a person you should be around. He may be a poor influence on you. You need to focus on your studies, not run off and make mistakes.” _

_ Shiro inhales deeply, fists clenched to keep from snapping. “What about him is so upsetting to you?” _

_ His parents exchange a look, disgust and apprehension present in both of their expressions. “He’s gay.” _

* * *

“Where are we going?” Shiro laughs, stumbling to keep up with Lance as the brunet drags him by the hand.

They’ve left the Bellagio behind, wandering seemingly aimlessly down the Vegas Strip. Brilliant lights and colors and music and screams echo around them, but Shiro’s entire world is focused on the gorgeous young man smiling back at him.

“Do we have to have a destination?” Lance asks in response, tugging Shiro into his arms and squeezing him tightly. The embrace is warm and familiar through the haze of the night, pooling in Shiro’s belly like a mug of hot cocoa.

Shiro snorts, but he accepts the kiss pressed to his cheek all the same. With Lance there’s always an ulterior motive, always a secret agenda, always a hidden meaning.

They continue to walk, Lance’s hand clasped firmly around Shiro’s as they weave through the crowds until they begin to thin out. While his question remains unanswered, Shiro follows him anyway. He’s quickly realized that he’d follow Lance anywhere.

Suddenly he stops, Shiro nearly bumping into him. When he looks at their surroundings, he immediately understands why Lance has brought him here.

A chapel looms over them, the board just outside advertising a nameless wedding. Just beside the steep steps and concrete face is a large hedge, the entry gate cracked open.

Lance’s cheshire grin sends a chill down his spine. “Let’s take a peek!”

Shiro tugs him back when he starts for the gate, glancing around nervously. “Lance, we can’t just crash a wedding!”

“Why not? They left the gate open for us…” Lance pouts at him, thick lower lip jutting out cutely.

Shiro presses a hand to his forehead in exasperation. Because of Lance they’ve crashed a fair amount of events, from bat mitzvahs to corporate parties to baby dedications to wakes. But something about crashing a Vegas wedding seems… wrong.

“Come on, just a quick look?” Lance presses, wriggling his hand free so he could inch closer to the hedge. “We’ll just poke out heads in, take it in, and hurry out before anyone sees us.”

Shiro hesitates, prompting Lance to take his hands and squeeze them gently. “Come on, if you won’t even let me marry you tonight, would you at least let me  _ see  _ a wedding?”

Shiro’s heart wrenches at his phrasing and he finds himself conceding. Lance beams and tugs him forward. The giddy smile on his face is contagious.

The gate leads to a small garden beside the chapel. Hedges fence it off from the rest of the world, and fairy lights are woven into the spaces of the pergola above them. A fountain sits toward one side of the garden, a grand arch coated in blooming roses and tulips standing proudly before it. Two sections of chairs are set out in front of it, a white carpet leading to the altar between them.

It’s a vision straight from his dreams, and it only becomes more real when their friends come streaming through the chapel’s side door, arms open and exclamations of excitement thrown at them en mass.

“Lance!” Shiro whirls on his  _ boyfriend? fiance?  _ He’s not even certain anymore, but the sheepish grin on Lance’s face has his panic fading.

“You said all you needed was your parents’ approval…” Lance mumbles, cheeks darkening as he looks away.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to elope with you behind their back,” he frowns, wincing as the words leave his mouth. He loves Lance, loves him wholeheartedly, but he also loves his family. He could never exchange one for the other.

Lance’s face unexpectedly lights up at his words. He bounces on his heels and looks over Shiro’s shoulder once more before grabbing him by the arms and spinning him around.

Shiro’s jaw drops and he can feel the tears starting to flood his eyes. “Mama? Papa?”

His mother immediately pulls him into a hug, his father’s hand clasping him on the back lovingly. His tears are mirrored in his mother’s eyes when he pulls back to look at them, and he brushes them from her cheeks as they fall.

“How are you here?” Shiro finally manages to ask, laughing disbelievingly. He doesn’t release his mother’s hands, fearful that they’ll disappear if he lets them go.

“We were wrong about Lance,” his father states solemnly, turning to shake the brunet’s hand firmly.

“He called us and asked if we would bless your marriage,” his mother elaborates, sniffling between words. “And after we said ‘no,’ he drove out to meet with us in person and make his case.”

Shiro’s eyes widen as he looks at Lance, the younger man only shrugging bashfully by way of explanation. Before he can press for more details, his mother cups his face with her hand, drawing his attention back to her.

“We couldn’t be more proud of you, musuko,” she coos, patting his cheek lovingly. “You found yourself a good man here.”

“Whatever you decide, we support you fully,” his father adds, setting a hand onto his mother’s shoulder in solidarity.

Shiro looks from his parents to their assembled friends, then finally to Lance.  _ His Lance. His everything. _

He steps forward and takes Lance’s hands into his own, squeezing them gently when the brunet looks up at him hopefully. There’s nothing but pure love in those eyes, and he knows that he wants them to be the first he sees in the morning and the last he sees at night. He wants to see that dazzling smile, listen to those corny jokes, hear that jubilant laugh every day for the rest of his life.

He throws his arms around Lance’s shoulders and pulls him closer, resting his forehead against his. He feels Lance’s breath ghost across his cheeks as they laugh merrily.

_ “Let’s get married!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/after_munchies) or [Tumblr](https://after-midnightmunchies.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
